sf_fanficfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Między wymiarami
=W skrócie= =Wstęp= Akcja rozgrywa się we współczesnej Japonii.W liceum Słodki Amoris zadzwonił ostatni dzwonek rozpoczynając wiosenne ferie.Główna bohaterka Liah ma zamiar spędzić je z bratem w Tokio, jednak sprawy mocno się komplikują gdy dziewczyna odkrywa prawdę o sobie i swojej rodzinie. =Opowiadanie= Liah weszła do mieszkania, rzucając z pogardą torbą z książkami, zdjęła buty w progu i pognała do swojego pokoju skacząc na łóżko. -Nareszcie! -westchnęła z zadowoleniem -zaczynają się ferie wiosenne! Uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie wkładając mnóstwo wysiłku w przerzucenie się na drugi bok niczym podsmażane mięsko. -Armin zaspamował mi całą skrzynkę zaproszeniami do gier. Wymamrotała z nutką irytacji wgapiając się w ekran telefonu.Przez egzaminy nie miała czasu wchodzić na fora społecznościowe a Armin zapychał jej wszystkie możliwe skrzynki odkąd raz zgodziła się pójść z nim na konwent, bo „Alexemu się nie chciało”. Z kolei brat Armina też nie jest bez winy, ostatnio bez przerwy wyciągał ją na zakupy, nie to żeby jej się to nie podobało ale wydawała przez to tyle pieniędzy, że rodzice wspaniałomyślnie postanowili zmniejszyć jej kieszonkowe. -Z bliźniakami nie ma lekko... przyznała w duchu.Ona nie miała takich problemów, ze swoim bratem zawsze doskonale się dogadywali, może to przez to, że jest od niej o 5 lat starszy?W każdym razie studiuje w Tokio a ona właśnie jedzie się z nim zobaczyć.Będzie miała 2 tygodnie na chłonięcie stolicy całą swoją duszą! -Meow! -Plumme czego znowu chcesz? nie dasz mi się polenić przez chwilkę? Zwróciła się do rudej kotki kręcącej się w tę i z powrotem, by przywołać wreszcie swego żywiciela. -W sumie ja też już jestem głodna. Stwierdziła podchodząc do szafy i zmieniając mundurek na coś wygodniejszego.Jej mama byłaby wściekła gdyby zobaczyła, że turla się po łóżku w mundurku, na szczęście jej rodzice codziennie bardzo wcześnie wychodzili i późno wracali z pracy, często zbyt wykończeni żeby prawić jej kazania o takie drobnostki.Po obiedzie spakowała swoje rzeczy, nie biorąc zbyt wielu ubrań, w końcu jechała do Tokio. Gideon (brat) na pewno pożyczy jej w razie potrzeby trochę pieniędzy na nową fikuśnie tokijską rzecz..Nazajutrz, pożegnawszy się z rodzicami i kotkiem wsiadła do taksówki. -Witam panienko Liah, kierunek ośrodek instytutu magii! Wesoło odezwał się kierowca spoglądając na dziewczynę w lusterku. Liah osłupiała. -Przepraszam chyba coś źle usłyszałam, mógłby pan powtórzyć? -Oczywiśćie, udajemy się do instytutu magii. Wesoło spojrzał na nią w lusterku.Był młody miał ok 30 lat.Był ubrany w mundur taksówkarza, miał półdługie czarne włosy i ciemne oczy. -(To jakiś świr, muszę się stąd wydostać!) -Przepraszam proszę się zatrzymać, mam zamiar wysiąść. Dziewczyna starała się żeby w jej głosie nie było słychać strachu. -Niestety nie mogę, dostałem zlecenie od instytutu, masz zostać przebadana i... -Proszę mnie wypuścić bo dzwonię na policję! Liah nie kryła już przerażenia (może to jakiś zboczeniec? Tylko czemu u diabła zboczony kierowca taksówki miałby pleść takie bzdury?!) Kierowca zjechał na pobocze i zatrzymał auto. -Rozumiem, że nie zostałaś o niczym poinformowana? -Proszę mnie wypuścić! ja.... yyy mój brat jest studentem! (Cholera, pod wpływem stresu ciężko coś wymyślić!) -Proszę się uspokoić panienko już wszystko wyjaśniam, otóż ma panienka pewną dolegliwość mianowicie niekontrolowane przeskakiwanie międzywymiarowe. -Hę?! Bohaterka skierowała na kierowce zdziwione spojrzenie gdy nie udało jej się wygrać walki z drzwiami od taksówki. -Przypominasz sobie może jak przeskoczyłaś na łąkę wielkanocną gdzie kury karmione czekoladą składały czekoladowe jajka i inne tego typu sytuacje?Mam wszystko odnotowane w aktach. -Skąd pan o tym wie?! nigdy nikomu o tym nie mówiłam! -A jak myślisz czemu instytut nazywa się instytutem MAGII?!, istoty magiczne zostają przez nas wykrywane zanim rodzice zdążą się dowiedzieć czy mają syna czy córkę. -Czyli jestem istotą magiczną? Nagle ta rozmowa zaczęła nabierać dla Liah sensu, tylko nie wiedziała czy na pewno chce się w ten sens zagłębiać... -Nie. Liah osłupiała po raz kolejny, zwłaszcza, że kierowcy nadal uśmiech nie schodził z twarzy. -No to o co chodzi? Dziewczyna zaczęła tracić nadzieję na cokolwiek ze strony kogokolwiek i czegokolwiek. -Hmmm... jak to ładnie ująć?Jesteś jedynym egzemplarzem w swoim rodzaju, innymi słowy tylko ty możesz skakać między wymiarami.Dotychczas mieliśmy podróżników w czasie, czarodziejów, o a właśnie czy wiesz już, że twoja matka cierpiała kiedyś na Likantropię? -...CO?!... PAN TWIERDZI, ŻE MOJA MAMA BYŁA WILKOŁAKIEM? -Tak ale wyleczyliśmy ją z tego, a ciocia panienki jest wróżką... co ty robisz? -Szczypię się! dawno nie miałam tak absurdalnego snu! mam dosyć!To, że ciocia Titi przefarbowała się na różowo i uważa się za wróżkę nie oznacza, że naprawdę nią jest! -Przestań bo zrobisz sobie krzywdę! Kierowca zapomniał o przyrostkach honoryfikatywnych. -To nie jest sen -W takim razie za niecałą godzinę mam lot do Tokyo więc proszę mnie odwieźć na lotnisko!(Że też ojcu musiało wysiąść auto!) -Nie przejmował bym się tym za bardzo, spójrz Wskazał palcem na szybę, za którą czas stanął w miejscu.Po chwili przerażenia Liah postanowiła zadzwonić do Gideona, jednak w jej telefonie czas również stanął (brawo dla mnie, przecież nie mógłby odebrać, bo on też jest zatrzymany...) -Dziwię się, że rodzice nie powiedzieli panience, mimo iż nie wiedzieli kiedy instytut postanowi panienkę zabrać... -Moi rodzice... wiedzieli?!... Czemu nic mi nie powiedzieli?! Szok powoli zaczął ustępować niekontrolowanemu rozdrażnieniu i smutkowi. -Zapewne chcieli chronić panienkę. -CHRONIĆ PRZED CZYM?! przed kontrolowanym porwaniem?! Po policzku dziewczyny zaczęły płynąć łzy, jednak zaraz się opamiętała. -...A...a.. jeśli zawieziesz mnie do tego instytutu... co ze mną będzie...? Wypowiedziała te słowa ledwo słyszalnie, bowiem bała się tego pytania. -Cóż..... ponieważ jesteś jedynym egzemplarzem, będą cię badać aż dociekną jak hmmm... to jest możliwe. Widać, że taksówkarz ostrożnie dobierał słowa więc nie mówił całej prawdy,a skoro jest tym „jedynym egzemplarzem” mogą jej nawet nigdy nie wypuścić, a wtedy nie będzie miała życia! Co będzie z jej rodzicami, bratem, Lysandrem,przyjaciółmi i...i Lysandrem!? Postanowiła, że musi coś z tym zrobić ale nagle stała się bardzo senna, powieki same zaczęły się zamykać. Kierowca w masce gazowej wesoło prowadził taksówkę w kierunku rzecznego instytutu. -Panienka wybaczy ten gaz usypiający ale miałem nie używać na panience magii i tak mi się już oberwie za zatrzymanie czasu ehh.. Wszędzie panowała ciemność... ale niezupełnie, otoczenie sprawiało wrażenie ciągłych zmian, metabolizmu,fatamorgany.Rzeczywistość wydawała się ciągle zakrzywiać a powietrze, lub raczej coś co mogło je przypominać falowało zmieniając ostrość obrazu. Dziewczyna nie mogła złapać oddechu, z niewiadomych przyczyn odczuwała niepokój i jakieś wrogo nastawione siły otaczające ją.Było jej zimno.Bała się, chciała krzyczeć ale nie mogła. Obudziła się raptownie szybko łapiąc oddech, miała wrażenie jakby jej dusza spadła z ogromnej wysokości wpadając w jej ciało.Przebudzenie było tak gwałtowne, że dostała drgawek.Próbowała się podnieść ale nie mogła się ruszyć, została przez coś lub kogoś sparaliżowana.Leżąc na plecach zaczęła się rozglądać na tyle na ile pozwolił jej kąt widzenia.Widziała tylko świecące ciemnoniebieskie smugi, rozciągające się koło niej, gdyby nie to byłoby zupełnie ciemno, nagle jej ciało zaczęło się podnosić do pozycji siedzącej.Nie miała na sobie ubrań!Tym bardziej się zawstydziła widząc siedzące po turecku zakapturzone postacie.Teraz już widziała, że siedzi w czymś na rodzaj pentagramu.Jedna z postaci podniosła się. -Witaj, nazywam się Yoshiki Kaguro, zajmuję się badaniem twojej mocy,nie masz się czego bać-oznajmił po czym złożył ukłon-oczekuję od ciebie współpracy. -p..przepraszam, mogłabym dostać ubranie?-wybąkała drżąc z zimna -Zofio..-rzekł Kaguro patrząc na drugą zakapturzoną postać siedzącą koło niego. -Tak jest.-odpowiedział gruby męski głos, po czym jego właściciel pstryknął a Liah znowu była ubrana i odzyskała władzę nad swoim ciałem. Miała na sobie to samo co wtedy gdy wychodziła z domu.Biały T-shirt w czarne poziome paski, czarną lekką kamizelkę, jeansy i buty sportowe.Liah podniosła się z ziemi. -Co zamierzacie ze mną zrobić?-spytała niepewnie, bojąc się ruszyć z miejsca. -Chcemy zobaczyć na czym polega twoja moc, w tym celu uwolnimy ją i wyślemy Cię do innego wymiaru. -A jeśli się nie zgodzę?W końcu moc należy do mnie.-Skrzyżowała ręce i uniosła głowę we władczym geście. -Póki jesteś niepełnoletnia decyzje za ciebie w takich sprawach podejmują rodzice, poza tym istnieje prawo i mówi ono, że każde magiczne stworzenie jest pod kontrolą Instytutu dla własnego i społecznego bezpieczeństwa, innymi słowy twoi rodzice nie mieli wyboru. Liah zacisnęła pięści i spuściła wzrok.Czy w tej sytuacji można było jeszcze coś zrobić?! -Kaguro senpai*, powinniśmy zaczynać-odezwał się Zofia. -Tak, zaczynamy-Kaguro z powrotem usiadł po turecku a symbol, w którym stała Liah zaczął mocniej świecić przysłaniając jej widok na mnichów. -Chwila!Ja nie...-dziewczyna próbowała protestować ale nagle zamroczyło ją przed oczami i dostrzegła coś na kształt wiru. Obudziła się leżąc na ziemi.Znajdowała się w jakimś dziwnym pomieszczeniu, bowiem złożone było tylko z trzech ścian, tej z tyłu i po bokach z przodu ciągnął się jakiś korytarz, pomieszczenie nie miało również sufitu.Wszystko było pordzewiałe, nie było jasno ale nie było też ciemno, światło miało dziwny rudawy odcień.Gdy Liah podniosła się z zniemi zauważyła, że ma na sobie piękną wiktoriańską suknię.Była biała w czarne wzory, przyozdobiona żabotami i falbanami,miała rozłożyste rękawy a z tyłu gorsetu był pięknie rozrysowany krzyż. -Suknia,korytarz,rdza,brak sufitu...-nagle zaczęła sobie coś uświadamiać, przeszedł ją zimny dreszcz-nie to niemożliwe...-ze strachem spojrzała tam gdzie miał znajdować się sufit.Wysoko nad jej korytarzem znajdowała się loża ppodzielona na sześć części.W każdej z nich stał jeden przystojny młody mężczyzna bardzo elegancko ubrany.Za każdym z mężczyzn stał lokaj z lornetką na srebrnej tacy.Nie myliła się... wcale nie przeniosła się do innego wymiaru, znajdowała się w filmie! I to nie byle jakim!-,,Wyścig Jadowitego Piękna"-wyszeptała z przerażeniem.Fabuła opowiada o pięciu (teraz musi być i ch już sześciu) młodych hrabiach, którzy lubują się w pięknych kobietach/dziewczynach.Szukają ich zdaniem najpiękniejszej, po czym oczarowując ją, usypiają i wystawiają w wyścigu razem z hrabiami z sąsiedztwa.Z wyścigu TYLKO JEDNA, wychodzi żywa.Zwyciężczyni jest zmuszona poślubić hrabię, który wystawił ją do wyścigu. Liah doskonale pamięta, jak była mała i próbowała przekonać brata, żeby pozwolił jej iść do kina razem z nim i jego kolegami.Gideon, tłumaczył jej, że jest za mała i nawet jeśli chciałby ją zabrać, nie wpuszczą jej na seans.W końcu jednak ugiął się i zorganizował z kolegami akcję przemycenia jej.Po tym filmie przez tydzień spała z lampką i miała ogromny szlaban mimo, że brat bronił jej jak umiał i całą winę wziął na siebie, oczywiście i tak dostał solidną karę.Od tamtego czasu Liah nie znosi horrorów. Dziewczyna zaczęła się przyglądać szóstemu hrabiemu-nie...to jest.. to Lysander!-zasłoniła sobie usta dłonią-nie.. to nie prawda!Lysander wcale taki nie jest! to miejsce musi sobie pogrywać z moją psychiką! -WYPUŚĆ MNIE STĄD!!!SŁYSZYSZ!? CHCĘ WYJŚĆ!!!-krzyk dobiegał z oddali.To była scena, w której ginie pierwsza dziewczyna za brak posłuszeństwa-Ayame.Liah pamiętała tą scenę, była okropna, dziewczyna zginęła już na początku w korytarzu za to, że ,,nie chciała" brać w tym udziału, ta gra miała swoje reguły a zdenerwowany tak szybką przegraną hrabia Kazał wykonać na niej egzekucję. Ta scena już w filmie była przerażająca jednak mimo tego, że Liah nie widziała co się stało kilka korytarzy w bok, wydawało jej sie to jeszcze bardziej przerażające z perspektywy bycia na miejscu. -To tylko film, tylko film, film-trzymała się za głowę i starała uspokoić myśli.Zazwyczaj przenosiła się do tych całych innych wymiarów w różne dni świąteczne, teraz przeniesienie zostało wymuszone, może to przez to coś poszło nie tak?!Pamiętała, że zawsze pomagała w czymś komuś i gdy już skończyła swoje zadanie wracała do domu... no do swojej rzeczywistośći.-Więc muszę przejść przez ten chory film żeby się stąd wydostać?!, nie ma mowy nie dam rady!-jednak nie uśmiechało jej się podzielić los Ayame.Musiała wygrać.Miała przewagę, wiedziała jakie będzie miała przeszkody do pokonania, problem w tym, że w każdym korytarzu rozwiązanie problemu było inne. Rozległ się charakterystyczny alarm startowy... *Senpai-przyrostek honoryfikatywny w Japonii.Zwracamy się tak do kolegi/koleżanki wyższego/wyższej stażem w pracy lub w szkole. =Od Autora= Z góry przepraszam jeśli coś wygląda nie tak jak powinno, ale jest to moje pierwsze opowiadanie (+mam naciąganą 2 z informatyki ;_; proszę o wyrozumiałość) jednak mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba. Będzie podzielone prawdopodobnie na 2 lub 3 części. Życzę miłej lektury ;) =Ankieta= ' Podobało ci się "Między wymiarami" by Liah Sucrette? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:Fantasy Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Opowiadania